Stay With Me
by SugarButter
Summary: Scott can't sleep, and Ennard wants to help. Little bit of fluff for you Ennard X Scott lovers :D Based off Can't Go Home Again.


It was far too late for Scott to be awake, Ennard knew that much. He wasn't built with an inward clock like Marionette and Foxy were, but could tell from the fact that the sun was long gone and the cats having curled up to sleep, as if they didn't do that enough in the daytime, hours before. Yet here he was, listening outside Scott's door, hearing the obvious rustling of the sheets every few seconds.

The animatronic slightly pushed on the cracked door and the man abruptly stilled, looking over. Ennard looked at him in questioning, and it was obvious Scott thought he meant something else. The man silently lifted up the comforter and patted the bed next to him, letting him know he was welcome. Ennard went over and sat on the mattress next to Scott and waited for his head to turn back to the bot.

"Scott? Why are you still awake?" Ennard asked and he looked over to the clock, seeing it was way past the time he normally went to bed. "Can't sleep." He replied softly, laying back under the covers. His question wasn't answered but knowing he wouldn't get a more direct answer from the man tonight, he turned to leave. A hand grasped his wrist and he looked down to it, surprised. "Stay with me?"

It wasn't a statement or a plead, it was simply an offer. Though by the mere tightness of the hand wrapped around his wires, he obviously wanted the animatronic to stay. Ennard slid under the covers and wrapped his wiry arms around Scott, and the human immediately responded by pressing his head against Ennard's chest. The man's heavy breathing, which Ennard only now noticed, became more shallow to the point where Ennard believed the man fell asleep and only now the amalgam moved one hand to the locks of hair on his head and ran his fingers through the brown hair. Scott's breathing hitched and Ennard knew he'd been caught, but he kept his hand running through his hair.

"Ennard?" Scott asked softly, his voice shaky. Ennard gave him a hum of acknowledgement as he continued to caress the man's hair. He was already caught, so why should he stop?

Scott silently went to grab at his mask and ran his fingers along the edges, asking for approval. Ennard felt trapped: should he give the man what he wanted or object and get kicked out of the comfortable bed? He reluctantly chose the former and pressed the side of his mask against one of Scott's hands. Scott slowly slid the mask off, though he kept eye contact. This confused Ennard: what was the point of him removing the mask if not to look at his face?

Scott ran a silent finger down one side of his now exposed wiry face and finally let his gaze shift down to his mouth, where weird teeth-like wires hanging from the hole shifted whenever he talked. Ennard, who was starting to feel self-conscious, turned his head away from his lingering gaze.

Scott turned his face back towards himself and smiled at Ennard, who tilted his head. How could he smile when looking at something such as himself?

The man then kicked the covers off of himself and Ennard backed up in fear, not sure what was going on. Scott flicked on the lamp and he finally could see his face. Fear. But not in Ennard, but in what he was going to do.

"You always said you wanted to see my leg?" Scott asked and Ennard saw the terror he felt across his face, the same with how he felt about his mask. He looked over with instrist towards his exposed stump, completely forgetting about his lack of a mask.

Scott, obviously stalling towards the reveal, inched the skincolored sleeve off his leg until the rest of the leg was revealed. It was... strange to look at. Not in a bad way, but he didn't know what he could compare it to. A scar looked to be the seam where the pieces of skin met, and Ennard took his time to gently trace over the scar, his mere touch at the sensitive skin sending trembling through the man. Ennard then grabbed both the sleeve and his mask and got out of the bed to lay them by the door. Neither of them needed them tonight.

Ennard quickly crawled back under the covers and threw them over Scott, who pressed himself quickly back against Ennard, and both males stayed silent for several minutes.

"I'm not scared of you, y'know." Scott finally said, and Ennard looked at the man. Did he really mean that? Before he could contemplate any further, Scott caught his face in both hands and quickly pressed his own lips against Ennard's metal ones. After a few moments to get over the initial shock, Ennard grabbed Scott's face and kissed back, allowing his metal lips that somehow caressed Scott's just right to dance with Scott's.

When Scott drew back for air, he scanned the robot's face for any sort of negative reaction. Without finding one, he looked right into Ennard's eyes and gave a small, shy smile. "Be with me Ennard. Stay with me." This moment couldn't be ruined.

Ennard gave his signature laugh, but without the volume and a lot less creepy. He then pressed his exposed forehead against the human's, _his_ human's forehead and ran his fingers along his scarred cheeks. "That _was_ as much fun as it looked when Mike and Mari did it!" Ennard didn't want to scare him by telling him he loved him, not yet.

And somehow, yet again, Ennard ruined it.


End file.
